


Bye My First

by sweetwildflower



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Amor adolescente, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, Português-BR, Primeiro Amor, angst leve, menção!mark, narrativa não-linear, renhyuck
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetwildflower/pseuds/sweetwildflower
Summary: "Ele não sabia, e era por isso que quando observou o carro sumir de seu campo de visão, achou que Renjun havia levado consigo metade de seu coração."
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Kudos: 7





	Bye My First

**Author's Note:**

> Oi! Honestamente, acho que ninguém vai ler isso porque né... Existe algum brasileiro lendo fanfic em português nesse site? Mas decidi postar essa one aqui também porque queria muito saber como é postar histórias nessa plataforma kzjskjzk 
> 
> Se algum dia, por um milagre, alguém aparecer aqui para ler, espero que goste da one. Ela é leve e bem rasa porque se eu fosse desenvolver tudo mesmo seria uma história com +20k, acredite. Como Bye My First é minha música preferida deles pra sempre, então me inspirei um pouco na atmosfera da letra de primeiro amor imaturo pra escrever. 
> 
> Boa leitura!

O asfalto quente como o inferno parecia emanar mais mormaço que o normal naquela tarde. Donghyuck sentia que com mais alguns graus o corpo poderia derreter. Tudo parecia urgente; o ambiente, os carros que viravam a esquina e sumiam de vista, as nuvens movendo-se no céu azul e o coração batendo no peito, suor escorrendo pela têmpora, e droga, precisava de um banho. No entanto, Renjun parecia calmo, quase contemplativo, como se estar vivenciando aquela sauna a céu aberto fosse uma espécie de spa. Instantes depois, quando chegaram na rua em que moravam, ele disse:

— Fui aceito em uma faculdade. Na China. 

Donghyuck olhou para o horizonte, os olhos lacrimejando pela força do brilho daquele fim de tarde. 

Odiava o verão.

* * *

Atravessavam o estacionamento frontal da lanchonete quando Renjun parou por alguns instantes, encolhendo-se dentro do casaco que o mantinha aquecido naquele outono. Ele fungou um pouco, por causa da gripe, e olhou de soslaio para Donghyuck. Alguns metros adiante, através das janelas quadradas, grupos de pessoas riam enquanto comiam, o murmúrios das vozes longínquas indicavam o ambiente hospitaleiro que os receberiam enquanto a luz amarelada do interior da lanchonete tocava a pele de Renjun de um jeito quase fantasmagórico.

— Tem certeza que quer entrar? Podemos ir embora agora mesmo, você sabe. 

Renjun sorriu. — E perder a oportunidade de te ver tentando paquerar o capitão Lee Minhyung? Mesmo se eu estivesse morto meu espírito compareceria neste evento histórico. 

Donghyuck revirou os olhos antes de responder: — E quem disse que vai estar perto quando isso acontecer? — indagou antes de virar totalmente em direção a Renjun. Uma massa fria de brisa tocou seu cabelo, e Donghyuck inconscientemente percorreu o olhar pela feição tranquila que o analisava de volta, se perguntando se aqueles fios castanhos eram tão macios quanto aparentavam ser. Também se encolheu no próprio casaco. — Aliás, a aposta não envolvia uma data. 

Renjun riu breve, o tom melodioso reverberando baixo ao redor deles. Fungou mais uma vez, olhou para um Donghyuck que aguardava resposta, suspirou decidido a findar a conversa e retomou a caminhada anterior. Atrás deles, a rua era ocupada por carros que passavam esporadicamente. Em algum lugar ali perto, uma buzina soou estridente. Donghyuck engoliu em seco. Lee Minhyung… ainda não tinha certeza se era seu tipo.

— Não me responsabilizo pela piora da sua gripe — disse mais alto, alcançando Renjun segundos depois. 

Naquela noite não beijou Lee Minhyung, embora tivesse tido oportunidade. Quando pensou em fazê-lo, desviou o olhar para Renjun, sentado na mesa mais afastada da lanchonete, rodeado pelos amigos habituais, todos rindo. Donghyuck sentiu a necessidade súbita de descobrir qual era aquela piada. Queria estar lá com ele. Com eles. E então Minhyung se afastou. 

* * *

Não tinha graça nenhuma brincar no gramado do quintal quando estava sozinho. Sentia falta do cheiro salino de Jeju, do som das ondas, da imensidão azul que preenchia o horizonte quando olhava pela janela do quarto. Em Seoul ele tinha apenas aquilo; um gramado pequeno, cores acinzentadas e marasmo. 

— Ei. 

Donghyuck empertigou a postura, a grama pinicando-lhe as pernas. Olhou ao redor e logo encontrou o dono da voz, o garoto franzino que tinha se mudado dias antes. 

— Quer brincar? — Ele repetiu após um silêncio confortável. 

Donghyuck deu de ombros. 

— Quero.

* * *

Quando arrumou a jaqueta sobre os ombros cada vez mais largos, ouviu Renjun soltar um riso nasalado. 

— Vai deixar de falar com os meros mortais agora que está no time de futebol?

Donghyuck suspirou dramático, atuando como se estivesse indiferente. — Desculpa, quem é você mesmo?

Eles chegaram na escola minutos antes do primeiro sinal, como de costume. Donghyuck foi imediatamente reconhecido por Yuta e Johnny, que vieram ao seu encontro com sorrisos largos. — Nosso novo membro do time mais fofo! — O último brincou. Donghyuck tinha uma resposta desagradável na ponta da língua quando finalmente foi alcançado e abraçado pelos dois, mas quando olhou ao redor novamente para procurar por Renjun, viu sua figura pequena continuando o próprio caminho em silêncio. 

O coração bateu um pouco mais apertado, mas sabia que Renjun entenderia. Ele sempre entendia.

* * *

— Ele gostava de você — disse Minhyung certa vez, após um silêncio contemplativo. Donghyuck franziu o cenho, alcançando os últimos vestígios de batatinhas dentro do pacote, ignorando sem remorsos o arquivo fechado do tcc no notebook.

— O quê?

— Renjun. Ele gostava de você.

Donghyuck ponderou por alguns segundos, reavaliando tudo o que tinha acontecido, o peito há muito tempo leve. Teve que discordar do melhor amigo. Renjun nunca tinha gostado de ninguém amorosamente, e estava tudo bem. Um dia ele encontraria um primeiro amor, e não era Donghyuck, e nunca seria. Levou meses para constatar aquela realidade que escapava tão facilmente de suas convicções agora. Minhyung não o conhecia como Donghyuck, por isso dizia aquelas besteiras de vez em quando. 

(Mas conhecia Donghyuck, e chorou com ele todos aqueles meses depois de tudo, e também se apaixonou, se iludiu, e aprendeu a amar através de alguns fracassos, porque amor era bonito, mas também efêmero, e continuaria daquele jeito até encontrarem alguém que pudesse manter aquele sentimento também.)

— Não gostava — respondeu, jogando a embalagem vazia ao lado da cama. 

* * *

— Não faça isso. — Renjun respondeu quase num sussurro, o tom instável por causa dos olhos marejados. 

Donghyuck engoliu novamente, tentando ganhar espaço para o oxigênio passar pela garganta apertada. Olhou para uma das paredes do quarto, lembrando do dia que ajudou a pintá-las com a cor nova. Lembrou de como o coração bateu mais forte quando seu ombro encostava no de Renjun sem que ele percebesse, e quando ele sorriu aberto, olhando o resultado das horas de investimento e cheiro pungente de tinta branca. Naquele dia, Donghyuck não imaginava que poderia caber tanta felicidade dentro do peito. Agora, ele sabia que a dor que o invadia tomaria qualquer território, mil vezes maior que qualquer outra coisa; e as paredes pareciam mais distantes, e o olhar de Renjun era doloroso, assim como seu tom, sua postura tensa, a neve que tornava a paisagem quase estéril do lado de fora e o silêncio do ambiente que pulsava em seus ouvidos.

Havia urgência em cada parte de corpo e alma que sentia, como corriqueiro há algum tempo quando ficava perto de Renjun. Foi através dela que conseguiu responder quase instantaneamente, em tom amargo porque tudo o desagradava naquela situação, principalmente a própria decisão de estar ali. — É assim que quer ir embora? Fingindo que não tenho nada a dizer? 

— Não vou embora para sempre, você sabe. Meus pais ainda moram aqui.

— Não fuja do assunto. 

— Não faça isso, Hyuck. Por favor. 

Donghyuck riu fraco, completamente sem humor. A frustração se elevou a níveis que o tornava miserável, à mercê do maldito destino, ou qualquer merda que tivesse colocado Renjun em sua vida. O ego completamente estraçalhado deu voz a irritação, e por isso proferiu a primeira coisa que passou pela cabeça. Egoísta, cruel. Mas Renjun também o maltratava, e a inexperiência era recíproca e visceral. Tudo doía. 

— Se for para ir embora sem ouvir o que tenho a dizer, então que vá e nunca mais volte.

Renjun entreabriu os lábios, chocado com a declaração. A primeira lágrima desceu pesada pela bochecha, e doeu mais ainda em Donghyuck, porque não poderia secá-la, porque era tão inútil naquele momento, tão impotente e pequeno e indigno.

— É isso o que você quer? Que eu nunca mais te veja e que a nossa amizade termine desse jeito?

Donghyuck sentia-se exasperado, tentando alcançar alguma coisa- um sentimento que não conseguia pegar, o coração batendo como se pesasse mil toneladas, uma âncora parada bem no peito e o puxando para baixo até afogá-lo. Quando conseguiu um fio de voz para se apegar - para sentenciar seu pecado e absolvição, que viria anos depois - pensou que talvez aquele olhar ressentido fosse o último que Renjun lhe dirigiria. E ainda assim, no meio de suposições devastadoras, precisava desabafar. — Eu quero que você me queira. Que queira me abraçar assim como eu quero, a todo momento, que queira me beijar também, e que não reaja desse jeito, que não me responda com medo-

— Eu não te correspondo dessa forma, Donghyuck. — Renjun interrompeu em um murmúrio, o tom rastejando-se até Donghyuck e o colocando em torpor e êxtase brutal, dilacerando tudo o que encontrava no caminho. — Me desculpa — acrescentou pouco depois, o queixo trêmulo por causa do choro que tentava conter. 

_Então é assim que vou me lembrar do meu primeiro amor_ , Donghyuck pensou.

* * *

Quando o filme finalmente acabou, Donghyuck sentiu o peso de Renjun ao seu lado e grunhiu cansado. Passou alguns segundos ali, silencioso, contemplando o jeito como a boca alheia estava aberta e o ressonar baixinho evidenciava o sono tranquilo. Os cílios pequenos pareciam fragilizar de algum jeito suas feições, e Donghyuck se pegou observando o nariz bonito, subindo para as sobrancelhas serenas e franja castanha que cobria parte da testa. Renjun parecia combinar consigo daquele jeito, a cabeça encostada em seu ombro, os braços desajeitados encolhidos contra o abdômen.

Renjun… ele tinha um peso gigantesco na vida de Donghyuck.

(E depois se sentiu um pouco bobo e sentimental por pensar aquelas coisas do nada. Mas tudo bem, tinha acabado de assistir um filme de romance, o clima do filme ainda mantinha algum efeito nele.)

* * *

Donghyuck afastou o suficiente da cortina para que tivesse acesso visual ao quintal da casa ao lado. O próprio quarto estava abafado, envolto em penumbra enquanto o sol brilhava lá fora, mantendo uma bolha intransponível que às vezes lhe tirava o ar, como se o tempo não passasse ali. Não passava, não para ele, porque cada crise de choro pontuava o início para um fim que nunca chegaria, congelado em angústia e peito apertado e suor impregnado nas roupas. Era verão novamente. Odiava o verão. 

Os Huang colocavam as malas de Renjun no porta-malas do carro preto. O som abafado da porta sendo fechada ecoou baixo. Uma lágrima teimosa profetizou mais uma inundação das próximas que viriam, queimando tudo até deixar apenas cinzas. Donghyuck respirou entrecortado, sentindo-se vazio, os braços esperando um abraço que nunca teria. 

Era egoísmo, ele sabia. Havia tido tempo para pensar. Egoísmo dos dois lados. Renjun não queria ouvir sua confissão, a parte mais sensível e pura que carregava no coração, porque sabia que Donghyuck nunca conseguiria continuar apenas como um amigo. E Donghyuck nunca se sentiu tão traído, não porque era unilateral, mas porque Renjun queria afogá-lo naquele sentimento, abarrotando um coração que já não suportava mais tanto peso. 

Então Donghyuck desabou, findando a amizade de infância que se tornou seu primeiro amor, devastando tudo o que encontrou no caminho com rancor e dor, e não se importava com mais nada além da própria garganta se apertando em desespero. Naquele momento, ele não sabia que o tempo iria curar aquele buraco no peito até tornar a ausência de Renjun suportável. 

Ele não sabia, e era por isso que quando observou o carro sumir de seu campo de visão, achou que Renjun havia levado consigo metade de seu coração. 

**Author's Note:**

> Qualquer coisa estou no twitter @/mevenustata


End file.
